Will You Be My Friend?
by December Black Psalm
Summary: The tale of how two enemies can become friends: Joey begins to pity Weevil and becomes his friend. Rating (Better than it sounds) Rape scene in chapter 2.
1. New friendships formed!

Will you be my friend?  
  
The tale of how to enemies can become friends.  
  
Synopsis: Joey and Weevil become friends. Yugi and Co. then want nothing to do with Joe. Better than it sounds.  
  
Enjoy, if possible.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A warm thursday afternoon makes it's presence know in Domino, Japan. The students at Domino High were enjoying a hamburger lunch outside. Yugi and Co. eat sitting under the shade of a glorious Elm tree. Joey Wheeler notices a small, aqua haired boy, roughly their age, maby a little younger, sitting alone next to a Paupler tree. He's leaned up aginst the tree, his eyes shut in an attempt to masqueraide his huner pain. "So, Joey, what do you think?" a short, spikey haired boy says, his innocent lavender eyes trusting and deep with a love for all the world. ".............Huh?" "I told you he wasn't listening!" a girl with reddish-brown hair and sapphirre blue eyes says. "Joey's probably thinking about Mai again!" A brown haired boy says to Joe, just trying to provoke him. "...........Oh, I was thinking about............Finals?" They all laugh and Joey looks miffed. "Joey, we were talking about going to the arcade later, you wanna go?" "Yeah sure." Out of the corner of his eye, Joey sees the boy he was watching earlier faint. Nobody notices or comes to the child's aid. "..................I gotta get up and get something........you all wait here...." Joey gets up and leaves. "What do you guys think is wrong with Joey?" "Maby spring's gettin' to him...?"  
  
The aqua haired boy, Weevil Underwood, comes to. He looks up and sees a blonde haired boy sitting in front of him holding some food. "What do you want, Wheeler? Come to flaunt food in my face--or perhaps you want to spill it on my head to impress your friends." "Nah, Nah. I brought you some food," Weevil looks at Joey like he's going to do simething. "Go on, man, I didn't poison it or anything." The green haired boy takes some of it and eats. He pauses and then begins to eat like there's no tomarrow. Joey remembers when he was like that. 'God, poor Weevil! I know that he's poor and all, but Geeze, I didn't know he was that hungry!' "Calm down, Underwood! It's just Vegemite! Nothing to get excited about!" The smaller teen notices other people looking at him. He blushes and stops eating. "Weevil...........I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house and stay the night tonight. I'll make you some dinner, too." "Okay, what time do you want me to be over there?" Weevil says with confusion in his voice. "Around six. Oh, yah, and I live at 153 Juniper st. You know where that is?" ".......yeah........" He the small boy says. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Oh well, a place to sleep and some food to eat.'  
  
That night at six o'clock sharp, Weevil D. Underwood arrives at the Wheeler resedence. He's carring his deck and his Duel disk. Joey opens the door. "Oh, hi Weevil!" Joey notices what the boy has with him. "Why do you have your Duel Monsters stuff with you?" "............I don't know." he says, but Joey can see it's a lie. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go clean up?" "Okay." The smaller teen goes into the washroom and strips off. Joey comes in, not knowing that the other boy is nude, and walks right in on him. They both scream, starteled. Joey shuts the door and leans up aginst the wall, starteled at what he'd seen. 'SCARS! My God! What's been happening to him!?' Inside the restroom, Weevil begins to panic. 'Oh shit! He saw my 'Badges of Honor'! What if he tells somebody!? God, I'm screwed!' During dinner the smaller boy stares downward as he eats, no eye contact or speech with the blonde. That night, right befoere Weevil is about to sleep, Joey comes in to talk to him. "...................Weevil, I want to talk to you........I would like to know who's been hurting you. I saw those scars and bruises..." Weevil breaks down and cries. "My Dad! He's been beating me since I was small-- When we still lived in Niigata. I ran away four weeks ago, I couldn't take it anymore..........that's the reason I had my DM stuff with me! I have nowhere else to put it! I'm HOMELESS, Joey." Joey's heart softens twards the Bug Brawler. 'That's why he cheats! He needed money to buy to think of it, I have seen him singing, dancing, and playing guitar in the park before.' "There's been times he's hurt me so bad, I've been in need of hospitilization! I wear glasses beacouse of him.....he beat me in the face so many times that it fucked up my eyes...I- I never left before because he said he'd kill me...I realised that if I don't run away, he's going to kill me anyway." "Weevil.......I want you to stay here from now on..." "Okay.......," Joey gest up and leaves. "Joey?" "What?" ".......Thanks, man...." "Okay."  
  
----------------------------  
  
How is it so far? Review but please don't flame. 


	2. Pittifull scum!

Will You Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
WARNING! rape in this chapter.  
  
-----------------------------_______________________--------------------- _________________--------  
  
It had been three weeks since Weevil had moved into the Wheeler resedence. Joey's friends stopped talking to him and they began to avoid him. Joey is working late this fine, May afternoon and Weevil sits at home, alone. Suddenly, a blonde haired man bursts in the front door. Weevil sticks his head around the corner and sees this man. 'Who's that?.......My God! It's Joey's dad! He's drunk' The man goes over to the boy and lifts him up by his shirt. "..........Joey's Soooooooo big and strong! Not at all like you........you-you're so small and frail....so easy to hurt......" He opens Weevil's shirt and kisses down his chest. Weevil whimpers and tears slide down his cheeks. ".......no........." "This wont hurt a bit!" Joseph Wheeler Sr. lifts Weevil up and carries him to Joey's bedroom. He throws Weevil on the bed and strips the small boy's clothing off. Weevil screams and Joeseph strikes him in the belly. "Shut up, lovely!" He licks down Weevil's unprotected torso and Weevil cries silently. 'Why have You forsaken me?' The man flips the boy over onto his belly and inserts his hardened cock into the boy's tight, virgin entrance. "KLAYRE! PLEASE HELP ME! MOMA!" Weevil cries out to his mother and sister. "I TOLD you to be quiet! Now ya gone and pissed me off!" "DAD! GET OFF HIM!!!!" Joey runs to his father and knocks him off Weevil. Weevil gets up and runs to his room. Joey pulls a gun out from the table next to his bed. He point it at his father and calls the police and they come and arrest Joseph. Joey goes into Weevil's room and finds the boy, sitting on his bed, covering himself and crying. "..............weevil..............I'm sorry....................I-I didn't know he'd do t--" "It's not your fault, Joey......You didn't know........I think I'll go take a shower..........." Weevil gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower. He leans his head aginst the perriwinkle blue tile of the shower. The water is pink around his feet.  
  
Joey sits in the living room. He doesn't want to go in his room just yet. He dosen't want to see the place where his friend's innocence was taken away by a drunken oaf. That night, neither of them can sleep.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Reveiw but please, PLEASE don't flame! 


End file.
